Three Days To Forever
by Cyanide-Pansy
Summary: Kurt finds he is finally living his dream, and every thing is starting to work out. Wrong. Kurt recieves a call, one of those early-hour-of-the-morning-someone-better-be-dead calls.
1. A Life Worth Living

_This is dedicated to Stephanie, my best friend, who I too, would give up my world to, if she ever needed me. 8) (Early Six-Year Wedding Anniversary Gift, Best Six Years Of My Life)_

_Kurt is swept off his feet when Blaine finally gets the 'courage' to ask Kurt out. And they fall in love disgustingly fast. Kurt finds he is finally living his dream, and every thing is starting to work out. Wrong. Kurt recieves a call, one of those early-hour-of-the-morning-someone-better-be-dead calls._  
><em>And someone is. Blaine is killed in a car accident, whilst driving to Kurts to surprise him. Dead on impact. And Kurts world is turned upside-down. Spiriling into a deep depression.<em>

_Blaine however, meets an interesting character in heaven, and with the help of Kurt's mom, he is given three days to convince Kurt to marry him. But there's a catch. Just like the little mermaid (Blaine's favourtie, oh the irony of it!) Blaine finds himself voiceless. So Blaine has to ask Kurt to marry him, and do so, without being to actually ask._

_Turns out Blaine isn't the only one to die in the crash either, taking out David Karofsky in the process (Dave's fault) And he is here to make things twice as hard for Blaine. If Blaine can convince Kurt he can stay with him, live once more, and regain his voice._

_But can Kurt Hummel be 'tied-down'?_  
><em>Will the return of his recently deceased love be too much?<em>  
><em>How will Blaine manage ask Kurt?<em>

_Inspired by Disney's classic 'The Little Mermaid' And Tim Burton's 'The Corpse Bride'_  
><em>And my demented imagination.<em>

_All this and more in:_

_'Three Days To Forever'_

_By Jaydee 'Cyanide-Pansy'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

**'A Life Worth Living'**

_~oOo~_

If you had of asked Kurt Hummel, if he believed in true love at first sight three months ago, he would have laughed bitterly in your face. But if you asked him today, he would have swooned like a thirteen year old girl. _(AN:Swooned, what was he in the 40s?)_

Kurt Hummel had been dating Blaine Anderson for just over three months and it was fair to say, the pair were madly in love.

So much in love, that Blaine had even transferred from Dalton Academy, to William McKinley High, despite the bullying that would entail, just to be that much closer to Kurt. Most people would find the pair disgustingly adorable; some people would just choose to ignore them altogether. They fell in love so fast; they hardly spent time with anyone else.

But this isn't a re-cap of how swell things were for our favorite couple. This isn't some ramble about how they ran off together in the sunset, fighting the evil in the world, one homophobe at a time. _(AN: SUPER KLAINE!)_  
>No, Kurt and Blaine were just two normal teenage boys. Leading normalish lives. Shit happened.<p>

And one day, on an early spring morning, some serious shit happened.

_~oOo~_

**Three Day's Prior The Ultimate Challenge**

_~oOo~_

Blaine smiled contently to himself, as he sat behind the wheel of his black SUV. His hands tightly holding the steering wheel as he drove.  
>Considering the early hour of the morning, Blaine Anderson, not at all a morning person, was incredibly happy. Probably because he was driving to Kurt's house.<p>

At 5:30 in the morning, on a Monday.

He wanted to make Kurt breakfast in bed, as a surprise and he had prior organized with Burt, Kurt's dad. He just had to pick up a few more low-fat ingredients for the surprise from the supermarket and had just under twenty minutes to get to Kurt's place, and start cooking, before his alarm, which would go off at six.

Blaine pulled his car into the supermarket _(AN: It's Where 'SUPER KLAINE' Shops, Biartch!)_ car park and ran hastily into the store. He ran down all of the aisles, picking up sugar-less maple syrup, fair trade products, and sugar substitutes. Although he didn't eat any of this stuff, he knew it was important to Kurt, and Blaine would do anything to see his Kurt smile. Blaine loved Kurt's smile. It made his heart swell and beat at twice the rate.

As he fast walked to the counter, he caught sight of a 'Redvines' display, and allowed himself to become slightly distracted by their epic goodness.

By the time he was checked and bagged, it was ten to six.

"Shit" Blaine muttered, as he checked his watch, throwing all of the bags into the boot, and revving up the car. As he pulled up to the exit, he checked both ways down the road. For the early hour of the day, there were a surprising amount of other cars on the road.

After sitting at the intersection for some time, Blaine finally spotted a big enough space to pull in. But as he pulled out, the car approaching him sped up.

_~oOo~_

The phone rang at the Hummel-Hudson residence somewhere around 6:30. Kurt rolled over and glared at the source of the noise, as Kurt had failed to get up at his usual time, the sound of the phone sent him in a mini rage.

"Some one better be dead!" Kurt shouted, as he reached for his phone. He was met by a very hysterical Mrs. Anderson.

"Kurt-oh Kurt, " She sobbed. Kurt's stomach did a back flip, his heart felt heavy in his chest, like someone had replaced it with a boulder in his sleep. Something wasn t right. Far from right.

More sobbing could be heard, and then there was the sound of fumblling as the phone was handed over. Kurt remained patient as he waited for someone to speak. He had a bad feeling about this phone call.

"Hello Kurt, it's me, Hugh Anderson, sorry Priscilla's in a bit of a state. Look son, there's no easy way to say this, there s been an accident..."

"Blaine- " Kurt murmured. Oh shit, whats wrong with Blaine.

"Yes, Kurt, I'm so sorry. He died upon impact." Hugh tried to break the news in one of his usual business like tones, but Blaine wasn't business, or someones job. He was his own blood and flesh. His dead blood and flesh now.

"No, no, no, no, no-" Kurt screamed, as Burt came running down the basement stairs to grab his son, who was now in hysterics. Burt pried the phone from Kurt's hands and spoke softly.

"Hello, this is Burt, Kurt's father, whom am I speaking to?"

"Hi, this is Hugh Anderson, Blaine's father", The word Blaine sending another sob from the older man.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Blaine was killed in a car accident just under an hour ago, I was just informing Kurt. Some dumb-ass ploughed his car into Blaine's SUV as he pulled out of the supermarket on the way to yours; apparently the boy went to Blaine and Kurt's school, uh, what was his name? David. Karofsky. He also died upon impact. I promise I will keep in contact with Kurt as we find out more, I'm so sorry to be the bearer of this news, we just thought he'd want to know."

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss, feel free to come by if you need anything", Burt knew too well what the Anderson's must be going through, and knew that it was the customary offer to give in such a time.

"Thank-you, goodbye."

"Bye."

Burt turned to look at his son, those piercing blue eyes filled with such pain for the second time in his life. He had just lost another important part of his life, and this just wasn t fair.

_~oOo~_

Blaine's main concern was getting to Kurt.

But he was trapped in a white room.

"I must be dreaming", Blaine told himself, proceeding to pinch himself, as he got to his feet.  
>"I need to get to Kurt's to surprise him!" Blaine mumbled, looking around for an exit. Patting down the walls for a door.<p>

"You're not going anywhere." A voice from behind him spoke softly, reaching out to him.

Blaine turned to find the source of the voice, and without being cliche, as he was in heaven afterall, he was met by an angel.  
>She was breathtakingly beautiful. With her soft hazelnut colored hair and piercing blue eyes, that reminded him of Kurt.<p>

"Where am I?"

"You're in heaven darling," The woman told him. "I've been watching you for a while dear, I'm so glad to meet you, although I wish it was on other terms."

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, curious.

"My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Hummel."

Blaine's jaw hit the floor. How was Kurt's mother standing in front of him, this was some seriously messed up dream. But it can't be a dream? He remembered so vividly getting up and going to the store, and heading to Kurt's house.

"Sweetie, don't panic, but you never made it to Kurt's. You were in an accident, I'm so sorry darling, you didn't make it." Elizabeth informed him, keeping an even tone.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured, his eyes filling with tears.

"'ll take you to him now," Elizabeth took Blaine's calloused hand and led him to Kurt.

_~oOo~_

Kurt was being held tightly by Burt, while Burt talked on a cell phone.  
>When Burt spoke:<p>

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss, feel free to come by if you need anything,"

"Bye."

Burt turned to look at his son, and took in his pain filled eyes.

Blaine couldn't take this. He hadn't been gone an hour, and he already needed to be with Kurt, as if Kurt was more important than air itself. _(AN: It's not as if he even needs air anymore, he is dead after all!)_

Kurt gulped audibly and softly asked his father, "Please tell me I'm dreaming? Dad I can't live without him."

And the sobbing commenced.

Blaine reached desperately out to touch Kurt, he went to lay his hand on his shoulder as he sobbed into his fathers chest, but his hand just went through him. He was merely swiping at the air.

Kurt shuddered, as if he could feel Blaine's presence in the room.

Must be a draft, Kurt told himself.

Burt wished he could tell Kurt everything would be okay, but even he knew, things weren't going to be so dandy for Kurt anymore.

_~oOo~_

* * *

><p><em>If It Makes You Feel Any Better (About Hating Me For Killing Blaine) We Had To Call The Fire Brigade And Were Evacuated From Our House While I Was Writing This. Hahahahahaha.<em>

_Good Times. _

_xxxxxx_

_Jaydee_


	2. What's The Worse That I Can Say

_So I Recently Found Out My Punctuation And Stuff Vanished. So I'm Re Doing ALL Of Them. Sorry! 8) _

_Things Are Looking Up. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**'What s The Worst That I Can Say?'**

_~oOo~_

**The Day Of The Deal**

_~oOo~_

Blaine continued to stay by Kurt's side, metaphorically joined at his hip. Even if he couldn't be there with him, there was no way he was going to let Kurt go through this alone.

Elizabeth often stayed with him, wishing that she too could comfort her distraught son, as he struggled through the next three days, and helped out the Anderson's with the funeral plans.

Blaine was impressed with some of the things Kurt made sure was included in his service. Little details and inside things, such as roses. Blaine had always told Kurt he loved roses because they reminded of him. Kurt always smelt like roses. Rose water, Kurt had informed him, some weeks ago.

The music Kurt chose was Blaine's favourite musicians, just little things that showed how much he really cared.

Blaine was overjoyed; Kurt really did listen to him and love him. It made his heart swell immensely.

But every time Kurt brought something up, his bright blue eyes would go dark and brim with tears. And Blaine hated that he was the cause of those tears. He only ever wanted Kurt to cry happy tears. He had spent too much of his life crying sad tears.

His funeral was nice, although he hated seeing everyone so sad.

The Dalton boys shared funny stories of him getting into trouble, his family spoke of a proper and polite loving boy, and Kurt sang a breathtaking version of My Chemical Romance's Helena _(AN: I COULDN'T RESIST!)_. He couldn't bring himself to speak, so he dealt with his message, the only way he knew how. Through the power of song.

There was not a dry eye in sight, and Kurt barely made it through the song.

As Blaine watched Kurt over those three days, he noticed he spoke less and less, and started to pull himself away from others. Blaine was worried that Kurt would do something stupid, but vowed to himself that he would watch over him, and protect him from all of harms way.

After the funeral service, everyone headed over to the Anderson's home for light snacks, as the ground was still too frozen from the late winter, so his body was going to be stored at the funeral home, until the ground was soft enough to bury him properly.

Kurt instead drove straight home.

_~oOo~_

As Blaine watched Kurt drive, he turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I need to get back to him, he is acting so strange, and I'm so worried he will do something stupid, please, tell me you can help me?" Blaine found himself begging the older angel, as he couldn t bear to watch Kurt fall further apart.

Elizabeth took in Blaine's desperation, and glanced down at her deteriorating son. Kurt really needed him.

She knew of a man who could help Blaine, but it would cost, and she feared Blaine couldn't pay the price.

"Blaine, if you really want to return, go here," she whispered, pulling him off the ground and onto his feet. She slipped a piece of paper into his hand, "You didn't hear this from me, and please, if you feel like you can't, don't." And with that she vanished.

Blaine turned back to where Kurt was letting himself into the empty and dark Hummel-Hudson home, and trudge down to his basement room. "Yeah," he told himself, Kurt was worth whatever this guy wanted. And he followed the directions on the paper.

_~oOo~_

Kurt curled up into the fetal position on his bed, and drew in a large breath. His pillow smelt like cinnamon and sandalwood, Blaine smelt like cinnamon and sandalwood. A fresh wave of tears threatened to fall from Kurt's eyes. He wanted to be strong, and show Blaine that he could be okay. But it was so damn hard.

All he wanted was to see his smile, or feel his touch. But he couldn't. Never again. And that thought sent another wave of tears to brim his eyes.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

But Blaine was his whole world. And without him, his world felt very very empty.

_~oOo~_

When Blaine finally reached the location that was directed in the note, he found himself in some weird looking lounge room.

It literally looked like someone had taken one of the old-world common rooms straight from Dalton academy. But added in random items from the set of 'Harry Potter'.  
>There were cauldrons and bottles with all sorts of odd named elixirs. Strange plants and animals moving about on the bookshelves, mixed amongst thousands of hard covered and incredibly dusty books. Yellow and dog-eared.<p>

He knocked hesitantly at the door, although the door was wide open. One could never be too polite, even in heaven.

A slightly larger man in a strange robe, approached the door. He smiled when he saw Blaine.

"I've been watching you Mr. Anderson, it was only a matter of time until you discovered that Kurt needed you more than life itself." The pudgy man told him, his voice was low and husky, which matched his scruffy black bearded.

He started to remind Blaine of a wizard. _(AN: Harry FREAKIN Potter!)_

"A wizard, Blaine, I'm not actually a wizard, but you are close." Blaine raised an eyebrow, as the man gestured for him to enter the room and take a seat around a circular table, which naturally appeared to have a crystal ball on it.

"I know everything, young man, you want to return to your true love, and I can make that happen, but I must tell you, nothing, just like in life, is free."

Blaine was starting to get a real sense of deja vu.

"Deja vu, my boy?" The man asked.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hermonious, Sorcerer and philosopher, not at all like Harry Potter, might I add. Disney, my boy, do you know your Disney movies?"

Blaine scoffed. "Sir, that is an insult, of course I do!" Blaine chuckled, for the first time since he had passed.

Hermonious merely smiled. "The little mermaid, you familiar with the story?"

"Familiar!" Blaine thought to himself, he and Kurt watched that movie numerous times, singing part of your world to each other, enjoying each other's company, snuggling into one another as Eric and Ariel fell in love.

"I take it you do, well; I'm kind of like Ursula, the sea witch, only much prettier and nicer. Now Blaine, imagine your Ariel."

And Blaine did just that.

And Hermonious, waved his hand over the table, showing Kurt curled up on his bed, Blaine's heart lurched, sorrow overcoming him.

"He's very pretty Blaine, you're very lucky." The sorcerer smiled.

"Thanks."

"Okay, you have three days; I will give you life for three days. You have, just like Ariel until the sunsets on the third day, to not have true loves first kiss, not a declaration of love, but his hand in marriage. Once you are married, you may live with him on earth, until fate snatches you up again." Blaine gulped audibly.

He always intended marrying Kurt, but they were both so young, he only just turned eighteen, and Kurt had too only a matter of weeks ago.

There was no way that Burt would let them marry so young.

"Having doubts are we?" Hermonious cooed, of course he knew, he could read Blaine s mind.

"Look, it's now or never, if I bring you back later, your body will be too decayed."

"Shit," he had to try, he had to, even if he begged Burt, for his life, he would have to let him.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Blaine asked, decided Kurt was worth whatever he must do.

"I'm taking your voice, just like the movie." He stated simply.

"What! How am I supposed to ask him to marry me, if I have no voice?" Blaine screeched, this was going to be mission impossible. Elizabeth had warned that it was going to be a challenge.

But Kurt needed him.

"That's the challenge, boy."

Blaine looked at the older man, taking in his expression, "What happens if, I fail?"

"You stay here forever, and when Kurt passes, you can never see him again."

Gulp.

Blaine needed time to think, was this worth it? Kurt was everything to him, but if he failed and could never see him again.

He would rather die. Again?

"Leave no stone unturned," he heard his father's voice in his mind.

Kurt was worth it.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes, you do."

_~oOo~_

* * *

><p><em>See That Wasn't To Bad Now Was It? Like Tearing Off A Band Aid! 8)<em>

_xxxxx_

_Jaydee_


	3. Return To Me My Love

****_This Chapter Is Likely To Drive You Insane Due To Not Being Realistic. But Use Your Imagination! Love Can Make Strange Things Happen After All. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**'Return To Me My Love'**

_~oOo~_

**Three Days To Go**

_~oOo~_

Blaine signed his name neatly on some papers, and then Hermonious gave him a strange drink, which he took gratefully, knowing that whatever it did, he would get to be with Kurt again.

Blaine started to feel rather sleepy, and his eyelids started to feel heavy.

"See you soon Blaine, good luck."

Blaine grunted in response, too tired to form any words.

_~oOo~_

Blaine awoke in a cold box.

"Cold box," he thought to himself, realizing that he could feel once more. "I'm on earth! Yahoo!"

"But where am I?" Blaine started to knock on the lid of the box, rather frantically, he didn't really care for small spaces much, and he wanted out now.

An undertaker in the room next door, heard the noise and came into the storage room to see what the source of the noise was. At first he brushed it off as rigormortis, but the sound was just far too consistent to be gas release.

He hesitantly followed the sound, to a coffin marked, ''

"Oh the poor gay kid who was in that brutal crash."

He unscrewed the lid and opened the top. He was stunned to find a very much alive eighteen year-old boy.

Blaine leaped out of the box, and stretched, feeling like crap. He lifted his shirt to assess the damage he gained in the accident. Broken rib and lots of bruises. Nothing he couldn't handle. Being at Dalton had broadened his pain threshold drastically.

He turned to thank the undertaker, but when he spoke, no sound came out.

Frustrated, Blaine tried again. Nothing.

He tried clearing his throat, even that made pathetically little sound.

Damn.

So he turned and casually waved to the still startled undertaker, who then proceeded to pass out.

Blaine considered calling a cab, and realized, he could hardly ask, or tell them where he was.

So he left on foot, for Kurt's house.

_~oOo~_

It was around nine o'clock, and Kurt was home with Finn. His father was doing paper work at work, and Carole working the night shift.

Kurt was curled up on the couch, watching Breakfast At Tiffany's , Finn suggested he distracted himself, and Audrey Hepburn seemed to be a worthy contender. Finn had offered to watch with Kurt, but got bored twenty minutes in and opted of a round of black ops in his room instead.

When there was a knock at the door.

"Finn, are you expecting anyone?" Kurt yelled up the stairs to his step-brother.

"No, might be Burt?"

"He needs to chain that key to himself!" Kurt muttered, walking to the door. He hoped it wasn't his friends, he was sick of everyone tell him they were sorry, and that they cared. They all sounded like broken records. Sorry wasn't going to bring Blaine back.

Kurt slowly pulled the door open, and his legs gave in.

_~oOo~_

"Ah!" Kurt screamed, quickly covering his mouth to stifle further screams.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Finn asked, bounding down the stairs, two at a time to his brothers aid. But when Finn reached the door, he too could not believe his eyes.

Blaine was standing at the door.

"What the f-" Finn started when Kurt cut him off, regaining his mental state.

"Blaine?" Blaine nodded in response,

"How? Really? What? But-I-Thought?-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine engulfing him in the biggest bear hug he had ever received.

Finn watched on with furrowed brows.

"Blaine, you were in a coffin yesterday, I saw you. With my own two eyes. How the heck?" Finn interrogated the older boy.

Blaine opened his mouth to explain, but no sound came out. Damn it, this is going to be painful.

"I don't care how you got back, but you're back and that's all that matters, and don't you dare do that to me again!" Kurt slapped Blaine's shoulder playfully, and then stole a small kiss.

Boy-o-boy was it good to feel Kurt's touch again. The small gesture sending butterflies to his stomach.

"But seriously, where have you been? You look sick, come sit down." Kurt led Blaine and a very startled Finn to the lounge, where Kurt forced Blaine to sit down.

"So..." Finn urged Blaine to start talking. But of course, he couldn't.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm soothingly, encouraging him to speak.  
>Blaine sighed, although it was hardly audible, Kurt raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Are you sick?" Blaine shook his head.

"Ok, is your throat sore?" Blaine considered going with that theory, but then considered if Kurt feared he had a cold he wouldn't kiss him. And Blaine wasn't going to miss out on any of that.

He shook his head.

"So can you talk?" Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt a pleading look to understand.

"So you fake your own death, disappear, and now you can't talk to me?" Blaine was getting mad now, and he scrambled to his feet.

He had an idea. Paper and pen. Let's write.

He found a pen and refill on Burt's old writing desk, and jogged back into the lounge, only to overhear Finn and Kurt arguing:

"Finn don t be rude!"

"Rude, you thought he was dead, you were miserable, and he just turns up, and he doesn't even explain why."

"I don't think he's well!"

"Clearly, Kurt, are you sure that's even Blaine?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He smells like Blaine, he feels like Blaine...he tastes like Blaine."

"Ew,"

"Hey you asked!"

"I think we should call Burt, and a Doctor."

"Why do you care anyways, don't you have some play station game you need to use to fry your brain?"

And with that Finn jumped to his feet, and angrily retreated to his room, passing Blaine on the way.  
>"You hurt him again, and you'll have me and the glee club on you, like, uh, all over you!" Finn threatened.<p>

Blaine simply nodded.

Once Blaine was seated back on the couch, he showed Kurt the pen and paper, and Kurt's face brightened up.

"Can't you talk, sweetie?" Kurt asked, curiously.

Blaine nodded. "Oh, that makes sense, so where were you?" Blaine took the paper and took the lid off of the pen, and started to write.

Only the pen didn t seem to be working.

_~oOo~_

* * *

><p><em>If Only Things Were That Simple Blainey-Bear. I'm So Evil. <em>

_xxxxxxxx_

_Jaydee_


	4. Trouble In Paradise

_An Explanation Is Due I Suppose. Why Did I Have To Make Things So Hard For Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**'Trouble In Paradise'**

_~oOo~_

**Two And A Half Days Left**

_~oOo~_

You'd think losing your life, and entering heaven would change a person's perspective on life. Give them a whole new meaning to the world.

But Dave Karofsky was just an asshole through and through.

Not only had he intentionally plowed his car into Blaine that morning. A strange choice for a star football player.

He simply knew it was only an amount of time before Kurt let slip his little secret, and his father would kill him anyway. Why not take out another fag in the process?

He had followed Blaine and Elizabeth, and felt no remorse for his actions.  
>And when Blaine went to Hermonious, he wasn't going to let Blaine waltz around heaven, just like he had on earth, and get his way.<p>

No sir.

_~oOo~_

Hermonious, has busy putting the stopper on a bottle of 'forever' potion, and turned on the spot.  
>He could sense he was being watched. Despite his mystical powers.<p>

"Sir, I know you are just outside my door, come in and we shall talk," Hermonious already knew Dave was outside his door, but in fear of frightening the young man, he put upon a normal persona.

Dave slipped through the door and marched right up to the sorcerer, with a sense of self importance, he clearly meant business.

David didn't like the vibe of the room, it reminded him of those gay wizard movies that Anderson was nuts about. And anything those fags likes, he hated. It just made sense.

"Take a seat, boy. How can I be of service?"

"You helped that f-guy get back to his -uh- friend? I uh-..." Dave stuttered, a wave of nervousness washing over him. What was it about this dude that gave him the skeevies?

"I helped Blaine get back to his true love, but at a price, David. Now what can I do for you?" Hermonious didn't like the thoughts running through this young man's mind. He should have opened up upon entering heaven, but if he asked for help, Hermonious was fully obliged to help him. It was his job.

"You said Blaine has to ask Kurt to marry him, but you took his voice?" Dave asked, cocking any eyebrow up, waiting to be praised for accuracy.

"Indeed."

"I will give you whatever you want, if he loses the ability to write." Dave stated plainly. He had thought this through, if Blaine couldn't ask Kurt to marry him, he could write him a letter, and that was just far too easy. He wanted to see Blaine suffer.

"Youn-"

"No, I don't want to return to earth, that shithole only gave me grief. I have no love waiting for me, I've never been loved in fact, and I took that fag out of the world for a reason. This is my wish."

"This is a soulless act, young man." Hermonious disapproved instantly, sending the young man a pitying look.

"Then take my soul, I don't need it anymore."

Hermonious didn't want to do as Dave had asked, but he had offered up anything, and the rules were, you can't turn down a gift. It's rude. Damn his philosopher ways.

"Very well. But, I hope that you know you may well ruin lives, again. And that Blaine may still succeed, with or without his voice or words in general."

"I doubt he will." Dave scoffed.

Ignorant child, Hermonious thought to himself. Love will always win. He didn't want to take sides, but he hope to his second cousin (God) that Blaine found a way.

_~oOo~_

After Dave had left, his soul sitting in a jar on one of Hermonious jam packed shelves, it was time to do the deed.

His waved his hand over the round table once more, and Blaine came into view. He was standing outside a tidy two story house, and was contemplating knocking on the door.

This must be Kurt's house, Hermonious thought to himself.

Hermonious wished he could help Blaine, but a deal was a deal. He muttered an incantation under his breath, and clicked his fingers.

Blaine jolted still for a second, all of his muscles contracting, and his entire body tingling.

Aftermath of being reborn, Blaine had told himself.

If only it were son, Hermonious thought to himself.

If only it were.

He looked up from the table to a sand timer sitting upon the fireplace mantle, its white sands steadily slipping through the small space.

He had just over two days. And Hermonious could only wish him the best of luck.

_~oOo~_

* * *

><p><em>Short, Yes. But Makes Sense Right? Hermonious Is Named After My Son Herman...Well Actually He's Steph And I's 'Love Fern'<em>

_Herman Just Really Wanted To Be Included In His Other Mom's Surprise Gift! 8)_

_He's Cool Like That...Gets That From Me I Guess...The Cool Mom! Hee Hee!_

_xxxxx_

_Jaydee_


	5. Sign Language

_Now Back To The Good Stuff! A Hee Hee Hee! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**'Sign Language'**

_~oOo~_

**Still Two And A Half Days To Go**

_~oOo~_

Kurt assumed that the pen was just old, and out of ink, so he jumped up off of the couch and sprinted to his satchel. From where he produced a slightly over sized purple pencil case.

Blaine smiled, Kurt was always so prepared. His eagerness and willingness to find out what Blaine wanted to say was endearing, and set his heart a flutter. He definitely made the right choice as he Looked up into Kurt's piercing blue eyes as he handed him a handful of pens.

Prying the cap off of a slim black fountain pen, Blaine ran the pen across the page.

Nothing happened.

So he picked up another. The same.

And another and another and another. Very soon he had tried all of the pens. Nothing.

"How the heck?" Kurt raised a neatly manicured eyebrow in confusion. Those pens were working just fine earlier when he was working on his homework that Finn had brought home form him, while he was off. Kurt wasn't sure yet if he could go back to school and go to all of those classes he had shared with Blaine. He wasn't even sure if he could face school at all. But things were different now that Blaine was back.

Kurt fumbled in the pencil case once more, and produced a pencil. And handed it to Blaine.

The pencil snapped.

Gosh dang it.

Kurt saw Blaine's frustration, and picked up one of the closest pens to him, and scribbled on the page. Blue ink leaving a trail all over the page.

"Hmm, this one works fine," Kurt muttered, handing it to Blaine. But when Blaine tried to scribble on the page, nothing happened.

Kurt took the pen back, and scribbled on the page once again, and ink trailed out.  
>Then Blaine tried. Still nothing.<p>

The pair went through every single writing article Kurt owned. They all worked fine for Kurt, but as soon as Blaine had it, they crapped out.

Blaine furrowed his brow, almost knitting them together. This wasn't a part of the deal.  
>Kurt noticed Blaine's frustration, and stood at a feat. He had no idea why the pens wouldn't work for Blaine, but it was getting late, and Blaine looked exhausted.<p>

"Come on you, Mr. Mime, let s get you to bed, we can sort out your parents and pen issues in the morning."

Blaine pouted.

"Oh, come on you know I'm joking. Play your cards right and I know a way I can make you make all kinds of noises." Kurt winked that sly dog.

Blaine followed obediently non-the-less.

_~oOo~_

**Two Days Left**

_~oOo~_

Kurt hardly slept that night. Blaine went out like a light, but Kurt just couldn't figure out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

So he made a mental checklist:  
>-Blaine seems unable to speak, or make much noise, thinking back to an awkward moment the night before.<br>-Pens and writing utensils seem to not like him, can't write.  
>-Blaine really seems to be desperate to ask or tell him something.<br>-Oh, and where the heck was Blaine, and why was he told he was dead? Was he under witness protection? Did his parents know where he was?

Parents. Oh shit. No one other than Finn and he knew he was here, let alone alive. This was going to make for an interesting day. And some angry people no doubt.  
>Kurt was certain people would accuse him of faking his own death to be with Kurt, but he had more important things to worry about.<p>

Like basic communication with his best friend.

At least Blaine wasn't deaf!

_~oOo~_

Blaine knew Kurt hadn't slept much, he hadn't really either, he was trying to come up with a way to communicate with Kurt. But he was just so happy to be in Kurt's arms again.

When it hit him.

**Sign language.**

He had seen a book on the bookshelf in the lounge upstairs, called 'sign language for dummies', if he learnt the basic alphabet, he could spell it out to Kurt, and he would understand where he had been.

Carefully slipping out of the bed, trying not to wake Kurt, Blaine got up, and padded up the basement stairs and headed towards the lounge.

"Blaine?" A gruff voice asked from behind him. Shit. He forgot everyone thought he was dead. Finn wasn't very understanding about the whole mute thing, Burt was definitely going to be an equal challenge.

Burt stood behind Blaine, dressed in a classic flannel shirt, oil stained denim jeans and trucker cap. He held a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, the other hand was rubbing his eyes furiously. He clearly couldn't believe his eyes.

Blaine merely waved at Burt, putting on a small smile.

"How-What-Blaine!" Burt asked again, still confused. Blaine could only nod.

"Does Kurt know you are here?"

Nod.

"How did you get here?"

Shrug.

"Forgot you're not a morning person. Blaine, please, please, tell me you didn't fake your own death and cause my son all of this misery for nothing?" Burt gave Blaine a death threatening stare.

Vigorous head shaking. No way!

"Misunderstanding?"

Nod.

"Fair enough, welcome back. Glad to see you again." And Burt turned and walked away towards the kitchen.

Huh, that was easy, Blaine thought to himself. Now to get that damn book.

_~oOo~_

Blaine studied the book, sitting Indian style on Kurt's couch, whilst Kurt slept in.  
>Kurt had had far too many sleepless nights this week, it was only fair he had a good rest. Plus this gave Blaine the opportunity to admire Kurt some more. He looked so gash dang cute when he slept.<p>

"Blaine?" A familiar voice ran down the basement stairs.

Mom.

"Cilla, can it be?"

Dad.

Blaine jumped up and hugged both his parents vigorously. He really missed them, although he spent most his time watching over Kurt, he still felt bad for all of their pain he caused.

"Darling, Burt called. Where were you? How did you get here?" Priscilla crinkled her forehead, she meant business now.

Blaine shrugged.

"Don't shrug at your mother son, she-well we both were so grief stricken, and yet here you are alive. You must have some explanation?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Speak son!"

"He can't, I don't think he can anymore," A sweet voice drifted from the bed. Kurt was sitting up, hair ruffled, and looking as cute as ever.

"Oh, sorry Kurt dear, I didn't see you there, what do you mean?" Priscilla addressed Kurt, walking over to the bed where he sat, and placed herself next to him.

"Could be trauma, he tried all of last night to talk, even make any noise, nothing. He also tried writing but pens wouldn't work either," Kurt explained to his still skeptical parents.

Hugh shared a concerned look with Priscilla before she spoke again.

"Blaine, you're coming home now. We can call a doctor. And fix you up. We need to make some calls. Cancel a death certificate-"

Blaine shook his head slowly; Hugh started to redden in the face.

"Blaine, this is non negotiable, you're coming." Hugh commanded, but Blaine did not cease shaking his head.

Priscilla's hazel eyes pricked with tears. All she wanted was her son back.  
>Kurt noticed the state Blaine's mother was getting in and intervened.<p>

"Perhaps, he could stay here another day, and then return to yours? If that's okay, maybe he needs to unwind a little before facing the family and relatives?" Kurt queried. Hugh nodded in understanding.

"Until tomorrow, morning, and Kurt, call if he needs anything?" Hugh nodded to the younger boy, "I promise sir, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, goodbye Kurt, love you Blaine." Priscilla gave Blaine another heartfelt hug and his father have him a fatherly back-pat, and then left the room to talk to Burt.

Kurt made his way over to where Blaine sat still, book in lap.  
>"What you reading?" Kurt yawned, still waking up, and stretching, so his top rose up slightly, revealing the skin above his pj bottoms. The sight sent shivers down Blaine's spine.<p>

"Enjoying the view?" Kurt asked smugly, picking up the book in Blaine's lap.

"You re a genius, you know that?" Kurt said, planting a kiss on Blaine s head, and thumbing quickly through the book.

_~oOo~_

To say Blaine sucked at signing any of the letters or words would be an understatement.  
>He mixed up letters and just made no sense what-so-ever.<p>

Another hurdle for the pair to jump over together.

They spent hours, literally all day trying to make sense of each other when they both fell asleep. Curled up together, big spoon and little spoon, with content smiles plastered on their faces. Just basking in the fact that they were together once more.

_~oOo~_

* * *

><p><em>Sheesh Blaine Is Captian Fuck-About! Time Is A Wasting..And Kurt He's A Chasing!<br>_

_xxxxx_

_Jaydee _


	6. Do It Now And Do It Loud

_In Which...Blaine Gets His Act Together! HOOORAY! What..AssButt, You No Like My Enthusiasm? Play Nice Children! I Love you Stephanie!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**'Do It Now And Do It Loud'**

_~oOo~_

**The Final Day (Day Three) Oh How Time Flies When You're Having Fun**

_~oOo~_

The pair woke early the next morning, not by choice. But by Burt Hummel's gruff grunt, from the end of Kurt's bed. "Blaine, son, why are you still here?" Burt grunted, waking the pair up instantly.

"Well good morning to you too dad! What time is it?" Kurt mumbled back, knowing very well by this point Blaine was not going to reply.

"2 P.M." Burt simply stated.

Blaine shot up out of bed and started to panic, and flurry about the room.

Two! Today is my last day, why did I let Kurt distract me, there's no way I can get him to marry me in so little time, it's impossible! We haven t even made basic communication!

Burt took no notice of Blaine's antics and headed up the stairs, "Kurt, Carole's working and Finn is at Puck's, I'm just going down to the shop, stay out of trouble."

"Blaine, dear, calm down, I'm going to go and take a shower, we will figure this all out when I'm done okay?"

Nod.

Kurt gathered up all of his shower items and a fresh change of clothes, and with a quick kiss to the top of Blaine's head, shut the bathroom door.

Blaine let out a content sigh.

Four hours, the sun sets in four hours.

Blaine found himself suddenly drawn to Kurt's vanity mirror. He got to his feet and padded over to it, taking in his paler than usual skin and dark blue bags under his eyes. No he didn't look good, he looked like he was fading away.

Oh shit, I'm already fading away.

"No you're not dear, not yet."

Blaine turned around on his heels, and there she stood, Elizabeth. Smiling but concern still evident upon her beautiful features.

"I noticed the writing thing, someone else did that dear, I never expected it to be this hard. But you are doing well. You have cheered him up so much. But darling, you need to ask him now. Four hours left."

Blaine sent her a pained expression. How? How was he going to ask him when he had no voice.

"Blaine, you're parents are on their way to collect you, they won t leave without you. Take Kurt, and get out of Ohio. Do what you have to, to be together, forever."

Blaine nodded, she was right. He hadn't even thought about his parents.

He found a bag, and stuffed pretty much everything he could find into it. He scrambled and found their passports (Weird, I don't remember leaving this here) and packed them into the trunk of Kurt's Navigator.

Elizabeth watched on, knowing that her son was in safe hands, and returned to heaven where she would have a much better view. She hoped that Blaine made it. He just had to.

_~oOo~_

Kurt finished his moisturizing routine, and stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom once more. The room resembled a rubbish-tip. Clothes strewn everywhere, drawers open and random items scattered about the floor. Yet Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

Curious, Kurt picked up his phone from the bed side table, and headed up the stairs. Blaine was nowhere to be found, but the front door was wide open. How odd.

Kurt found Blaine seated in the passenger side of Kurt's navigator, waiting for him.

"Blaine what are you doing? You ready to go home then, 'cos your parents are coming to pick you up you know?" Kurt placed his hand softly upon Blaine s rubbing it softly in reassurance.

Blaine shook his head.

"No? What then?"

Blaine held out his hand to Kurt, which was balled up into a tight fist. He flipped his hand over, and slowly released his fingers, from their vice-like grip, revealing the car keys.

"Where are we going then?" Kurt asked, following along, considering that Blaine might have something important to show him, and he was so desperate to understand what it was that was wrong with him, and help him out to heal himself.

Blaine pointed to the GPS mounted on the dashboard, where he had put in the final destination. Airport .

Kurt was really confused, why did Blaine want to go to the airport? Were they meeting someone there? Fearing he might further upset the boy, he followed his instructions, putting all of his faith in Blaine.

"Okay Blaine, we'll go to the airport. I trust you. But if you start to freak me out, I will turn this car around." Kurt warned, smiling a little, noticing Blaine seemed happier with him agreeing.

Kurt started the car and rolled out of the driveway, and headed for the freeway.

_~oOo~_

As they drove, they settled in a comfortable silence, the sweet sound of Bruno Mars playing bubbly songs in the back ground, when Marry you came on.

Shit! I haven t even ask him to marry me yet! I need him to pull over. Think fast, Blaine's mind was reeling.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's lap, to get his attention, as he was watching the road ahead of him.

"What's the matter Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice laced with concern for his boyfriend, who had paled more since they had left. Kurt pulled the car to the side of the road, and stopped the car.

Wow that was easy, now for the hard part, Blaine mentally cursed. Swinging himself out of the passenger door, and ran around the car, to open Kurt's.

"What are you doing?" Kurt muttered. Blaine was acting really weird.

Blaine got down on one knee, on the side of the freeway, and mouthed the words to the song playing:

_'cos It s a beautiful night; we re looking for something dumb to do._  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby; I think I wanna marry you.<em>  
><em>Just say I do Tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby.<em>  
><em>Just say I do Tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby.<em>  
><em>cos It s a beautiful night; we re looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice.<em>  
><em>Who cares baby; I think I wanna marry you.<em>

The song ended, and Blaine was met with silence, and Kurt s misted eyes.

"Blaine- What s going on?" Kurt whispered. Shocked. This was the last thing he expected.

Blaine really really wished he could just tell Kurt. It was so unfair on him to ask like this, he really deserved better. But Blaine vowed to himself, that if he pulled this off, he would make this up to him. He deserved the big expensive wedding with his friends. And the romantic proposal. Not the side of the road.

Kurt pursed him lips together in deep thought. "Blaine, are you trying to take me to Las Vegas?" Kurt's eyes glistened as he asked Blaine. Blaine nodded slowly.

"Has this got something to go with why you, uh- Vanished?" Kurt continued.

Another nod. YES! He was finally understanding!

"Oh Blaine, I love you." Kurt smiled, tears brimming in his eyes as he spoke.

YES! YES! YES!

"But we're too young to get married, I would love to marry you one day, but for now, I don't think it's a good idea."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Blaine was speechless (Well No Shit!) If he had not anticipated this what-so-ever.  
>So he merely pouted at Kurt.<p>

"But, I'm sure we deserve a small vacation, I'll message my dad, and we can still go. It was really thoughtful babe." Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine up off his knee and into his arms, where they shared a slow, deep kiss.

Blaine was really going to miss this if he couldn't pull this off.

_~oOo~_

True to his word, Kurt had messaged his father, and then gone to the airport with Blaine.  
>They had taken the earliest flight out of Ohio, and headed for Vegas.<p>

Kurt's eyes had lit up at all the colorful lights of sin city, and his sheer reaction caused Blaine to fall in love with him all over again.

As the sun prepared to set, the pair booked a nice double room at the Hilton, courtesy of Blaine's credit card, and were now sitting in the rooms large leather couch, when Kurt noticed that Blaine was looking rather pale.

Almost, ghost like.

_~oOo~_

* * *

><p><em>Think Of Something Witty And Relevant To Say Jaydee...I Don't Want BLAAAIINNEEE TOO DIIIEEE! Waaaaaaaaahh!<em>


	7. Waking Up In Vegas

****_Theres A Bit Of Chocolate On My Finger...And I'm Saving It For Later. Just So You Know._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**'Waking Up In Vegas'**

_~oOo~_

**The End Of Day Three**

_~oOo~_

Blaine was looking really pale, and Kurt Hummel did not like the look of it one little bit.

Was it the jet-lag?  
>The sickness?<br>Something he ate?  
>Had Blaine even been eating?<p>

Kurt continued to watch the older boy as he watched the television, unknowing to the thoughts running through the pained boys mind.

I asked him. He said no. I really just want to enjoy the time that I have left. It's not like I can force him to marry me.

When Kurt spoke up.

"Blaine, are you feeling okay?" Blaine turned at met eyes with the younger boy, his face plastered with concern.

Nod.

"You look really pale, are you sure?" Kurt wasn't going to give this up.

Blaine looked down at his hand, which also was pale. The pair sat on the couch and stared at Blaine's hand, as it drained of it's natural color, and became more and more transparent.

Blaine turned his gaze quickly to the balcony door, where the sun was starting to set and the night sky was taking over.

Tears filled Blaine's eyes, as he took both of Kurt's hands in his, and sent him a weak smile.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine couldn't explain. And now he was never going to be with Kurt again.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Because for Blaine. This was too much of a reality.

_~oOo~_

Elizabeth stood up from where she watched the pair.

She was so proud of Blaine. He really had gotten so close.

Now it was time for her to lend Blaine a hand. After all, she was Blaine's guardian angel.

And she set off to pay her friend Hermonious a visit.

_~oOo~_

"Blaine, you look like you're - you're fading away?" Kurt sobbed, as Blaine held tight onto Kurt, never wanting to let go.

Blaine couldn't stop the tears, he was grateful for the time he got to spend with Kurt. And the special moments they had shared. And Blaine's life flashed before his eyes once more, this was it.

There was birthdays, and grandparents, and family and friends.  
>Toys and experiences, but some stuck out more than others.<p>

A boy tapping on his shoulder on a staircase.

Running down an empty corridor holding hands.

Singing.

And a breath-taking first kiss.

His memories of his first and only true love, triumphantly over shadowing his entire life's achievements.

Because in his eyes, winning Kurt's heart was his biggest achievement. _(AN: *sobs*)_

Blaine opened his eyes and expected to see the white room again.

But he was still on the couch with Kurt, still loosing color, and still crying their eyes out.

"Blaine, don't leave me, you can't die. How will you get to marry me then huh? Blaine, marry me."

There was a flash of white light and a loud boom, and he felt himself get sucked from the room, and dropped once more onto the floor.

_~oOo~_

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked out, desperate for any sort of reply.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied.

Holy Shit! I can talk again! Blaine thought as he sat up, ram-rod straight and pried open his eyes.

He wasn't in the white room, but he also wasn't in Vegas still. But Kurt was still holding his hand. His warmth radiating through his deathly cold skin.

"Blaine, did you just talk?"

"Yes, yes I did babe, and boy am I glad I can talk." Blaine took advantage of his returned skill, and faced Kurt. "And I love you, I love you, I love you!" Blaine told Kurt, as he held the sides of his beautiful face, and smiled the biggest most goofiest grin.

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine and simply said "You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr."

And Blaine told him everything, only stopping to catch his breath and check that Kurt was still with him. He had considered that Kurt might not believe him, but given their current situation, he felt sure Kurt would understand.

When he finished his tale, he took a deep breath, and then there was silence.

Kurt was in deep thought, he didn't look like he didn't believe Blaine, but he looked like he wasn't sure what to do now.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Uhm, just-" Kurt wanted to be very careful about how to word this, he believed every word Blaine had said, but he did not believe that what had happened was in fact possible, and that perhaps, by not believing, like tinker bell and her magic, he would loose Blaine again.

And he couldn't do that again. Never.

"What do we do now? Are we both dead? Or do we get married now?" Kurt whispered, afraid of what might happen if he spoke too loudly.

Blaine went to answer, when an angelic voice softly spoke first.

"Blaine, you must take Ku-Kurt to Hermonious, so you can marry, and I can regain my soul."

"Elizabeth?" Blaine murmured.

"Eliza-Mom?" Kurt sobbed, although he could hear his mothers voice, a voice that even after all of these years he still knew belonged to his beautiful mother, he could not see her anywhere.

"Blaine, once you marry, I can get my soul, which I traded for more time, but if you don't, then I too can not see my beautiful Kurt, hurry child. I shall see you again soon."

"Mom" Kurt breathed, as Blaine turned to him a pulled him to his feet, pulling out a small folded piece of paper from his pocket whilst doing do.

"Let's go babe, the sooner we do this, the sooner she gets her soul back," Blaine told Kurt, as he lead the way to Hermonious'.

_~oOo~_

Hermonious did not dilly-dally, when the boys arrived. After all he did fore-see their return, and he conjured up another drink, to return the boys to earth.

Elizabeth all the while watched from afar, as her son and his love, ran to the altar.

_~oOo~_

As Kurt and Blaine entered the only 'gay marriage approved' Chapel open this late, and booked their ceremony, Blaine allowed Kurt to choose all of the arrangements he pleased. Blaine knew this wasn't what Kurt deserved as a wedding. But he knew Kurt could work with what he had.

"Kurt, darling, I know this is not what you had in mind as your wedding day, and I'm not sure if I'm even the one you're supposed to-" Kurt cut Blaine off.

"Oh shut up you, of course you're meant to be my husband-"

"Awww, thanks, but anyways. Back to the point. I swear to 'the grilled cheezus' that in one years time, I will give you the proper wedding with all the extravagant decor and fine dining, that I know you want and deserve. With your friends and family, a real celebration of love."

Kurt's eyes began to well up with tears, "Oh Blaine, you really are too perfect, now come on, let's get married, love."

_~oOo~_

Elizabeth sat up in heaven with Hermonious, dabbing her eyes with a tissue as her son said his vowels.

Kurt really had grown up since she last saw him, and she was so proud of all of that Kurt had achieved.

And Blaine was so perfect for her son, the adoration in his eyes as he confessed his undying love to Kurt, and as he promised to love and care for him forever.

She knew that Kurt really was going to be safe from now on.

_~oOo~_

* * *

><p><em>*Sob sob sob* But It's Not Over Yet...The Wrath They Call Burt Hummel Is Yet To RAGEEEEE! <em>

_xxxxxx_

_Jaydee_


	8. A Lot Of Explaining

_I'm Tired Now. But Imma Soldier On..For Kurt And Blaine's Sake. I Loathe Editing. But For The Love OF Klaine...The Show Must Roll On... Oh...And I Love you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**'A Lot Of Explaining'**

_~oOo~_

**A Brand New Day**

_~oOo~_

Kurt and Blaine headed back to Lima the very next day. Although they were both exhausted from the travels and troubles. Their battle was not over yet.

Standing on the front porch of the 'Hudmels' home, was none other than Burt, with arms crossed, and a scowl on his face, as the newly married, 'Hummel-Anderson's' pulled into the drive.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, Blaine nervously held back. Oh fuck.

"Hi, Dad." Kurt greeted his father, attempting to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Don't you 'Dad' me, care to explain where you two vanished to?" Burt grumbled, clearly pissed still.

"Uh-" Kurt stammered. When Burt went to look down at his shoes, and noticed something shining in the sunlight, on his sons left hand, he interjected. "Blaine Anderson get your ass out of that car right now and explain to me what this-" He held up Kurt's left hand, where a small gold band was sitting on his finger, "-Means!"

Blaine jumped out of the car as Burt ordered, and sombered up to Burt.  
>There was an awkward silence as Burt started to tap his foot impatiently.<p>

Well, I can't tell him the truth, but I can't lie to him, he's my father-in-law now, oh fuck. Blaine thought to himself.

Burt cleared his throat, and Blaine started.

"With all respect sir, if I tried to explain, I'm fairly certain you wouldn't believe me-"  
>"Us" Kurt added, stepping away from his fathers side, to stand with Blaine.<p>

"Both of you get inside right now, Blaine your parents are on their way-" Gulp. "And you two will tell us, everything."

_~oOo~_

As promised, the Anderson's pulled up less than five minutes later and all but rushed indoors.  
>"Blaine Everett Anderson!" Priscilla exclaimed as she entered the lounge where everyone was seated.<p>

"I believe that would now be, Blaine Everett Anderson-Hummel, after their little trip." Burt grumbled.

"What!" Hugh gasped, as Priscilla fainted, and hit the ground with a light thud before anyone had the chance to react.

Finn and Carole came running into the room to see what all of the commotion was about.

As Priscilla came around once more, Burt gestured for everyone to take a seat in the living room, where the two families could talk about the situation.

"Blaine, son, we want you to know we aren't mad at you for your choices, and son we love Kurt also. But don't you think that was a little stupid, you two are far too young to marry. Your mother has been dreaming of her only child's wedding your whole life, and to take this away from her-" Hugh spoke in a soft calm matter when Kurt cut in.

"Hugh, with all respect, if we tried to explain, you all would think we were insane. Also, Blaine and I, plan on re-doing the whole ceremony in a years time, this time, properly." Kurt turned to Blaine and gazed lovingly at him.

"Look, son," Burt spoke, "I don't know what happened, or how Blaine can all of a sudden speak again, but you need to tell us."

Kurt and Blaine locked eyes.  
>They were both thinking the same thing. Blaine's hazel eyes were starting to tear up, and Kurt didn't want him to suffer any longer.<p>

"Blaine, tell them. Even if they don't believe us, at least you can say we tried."

Everyone turned their attention to Blaine, who took in a deep breath of air.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. And please, you might not believe me, but this is what happened. Please don't interrupt, this is hard for us." Blaine took Kurt's hand and held onto it tightly as if it were a life-line.

"As far as I'm concerned, I did die, on the way to Kurt's last week. I watched you all plan my funeral, and mourn, with my guardian, in, I guess you could call it heaven, but to me, it was more a safe place, kind of like a hospital, but much cleaner-" Kurt cut in, "Blaine, you're rambling,"

"Sorry, anyways, I met a guy, who said that, he could bring me back to life, but I couldn't stay alive, unless I married my true love." Tears started rolling down Kurt's cheeks.

"But I had to trade my voice for three days on earth."

Everyone stared at the couple as they sat either side of each other, hand held tightly.

When Finn piped up. "Isn't that uh-the story line to 'The Little Mermaid'?"

There was a murmur of agreement. "Blaine, you don't have to lie to us and make up a story to marry Kurt, we knew it was eventually inevitable, but to fake your own death!" Hugh exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in for dramatic affect.

"I'm not lying." Blaine stated firmly.

"Blaine dear, we know you're not well, maybe you should rest, hmm?" Carole offered.

"No, I'm fine." Blaine muttered.

"Kurt, you believe this?" Burt addressed his son, looking at him with a disbelieving gaze.

"I do, I believe every word. And if you don't mind, Blaine and I are tired, and we are going to bed now." Kurt stood up, and pulled Blaine to his feet. As they reached the living room door, Burt shouted "No funny business Blaine, husband or not, he is still my son!"

_~oOo~_

After a nice long shower, and they tidied up Kurt's room, which Blaine trashed before they left, and they finally got to bed.

Kurt slipped under the covers and pulled Blaine close. "They don't have to believe you Blaine, I do, and thats all that matters." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead.  
>"Now let's get some sleep, my beautiful husband."<p>

_~oOo~_

The Anderson's and The 'Hudmels' talked downstairs while Kurt and Blaine tided up the basement.

Priscilla and Hugh sat side by side on one sofa, Carole and Burt on another. Finn had left to play video games in boredom, and the serious conversation was about to commence.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Carole asked Burt. Burt shook his head.

"I don't understand, it's not like Blaine to lie and act like this. In fact I can't recall Blaine lying, ever." Priscilla started to sob again, Hugh pulled her into a comforting hug, and rubbed circles on her back.

"Well if none of us believe Blaine, and his behavior is out of character, what do we do?" Carole asked the room.

There was silence in the room other than Priscilla's sobbing, as everyone thought of an answer.

Burt spoke first. "We get him mentally assessed."

"What!" Hugh roared, in rage, "You think our boy is insane, what about Kurt? Don't you think it's odd that he believes him?"

"Clearly under Blaine's influence!"

"Blasphemy!"

"Hugh! Burt! Calm down, you'll wake the boys!" Priscilla squawked.

"Hugh is right Burt, this isn't like Kurt either, maybe we should get them both checked. To be safe." Carole told Burt, and Burt let out a small sigh.

"You're right. I'll have them checked out tomorrow, for now they rest."

_~oOo~_

* * *

><p><em>Priscilla Is Named After One Of My Closes Friends...My Porcelain Doll. We Watch Supernatural Together, Because She Doesn't Talk The Whole way Through The Episode. She's Good Like That.<em>

_Oh Jaydee. You Have A Pet Son Pot Plant And A Doll For A Friend. Yup. I'm Cool. Not Really._

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Jaydee_


	9. Crazy In Love

_Cue The Music: THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HA HA! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HEE HEE HA HA TO THE FUNNY FARM WHERE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME AN I'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE THOSE NICE YOUNG MEN IN THEIR CLEAN WHITE COATS AND THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HAA HAA! -Napoleon XIV (Mum And I's JAAAAMM!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**'Crazy In Love'**

_~oOo~_

**A New Day. A New Challenge.**

_~oOo~_

Burt allowed Blaine and Kurt to sleep in until noon.

The Doctor was shedueled to see them at 2 p.m. So it was time to wake them up and break the news to them.

Priscilla and Hugh were coming around just before one, to support the boys.

Burt opened Kurt's bedroom door and looked in, to see the two boys cuddling, both with relaxed smiles on their faces. Today was going to be tough for them, and Burt was grateful for Kurt having Blaine.

All he wanted to do was help them out. It was time for some tough love.

_~oOo~_

The Doctor talked to both Blaine and Kurt individually, and then together. Although Kurt was furious when he found out that their parents deemed it necessary for them to be mentally assessed. And was incredibly hesitant at first.

Their parents all sat once again in the lounge, and awaited the Doctor's verdict.

And the room was silent other than the sound of the Doctor's pen scratching on his note paper.

Blaine knew that he couldn't lie to this man, he would know if he were lying, so he was faced to tell the truth. But judging by the questions he asked, he thought he was lying regardless.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and everyone looked up.

"Well, I have to say that it nice to meet you all, and thank-you for your call ."

"Call me Burt, Doc."

"Right, anyways, I have done some basic testing and I have your results." The Doctor lowered his gaze, and spoke mainly to the Anderson's.

"This boy is clearly not in a fit mental state to be out in public. This level of imagination would be acceptable from a ten year-old, but not an eighteen year-old. His symptoms are border line schizophrenic. I think it would be best if we took him away for treatment, and rehabilitation." The Doctor spoke softly and calmly, as if this was a normal thing to say.

"Well, Doc, if you think he's insane, then you have to take me with you, because I believe everything he says. Including, making a deal with Hermonious." Kurt spluttered.

There were several gasps from the woman in the room, and then an eery silence. The Doctor peered at Kurt over his clipboard, and wrote some notes.

"Very well. Mr & Mrs Anderson, Mr & Mrs Hummel, I have no choice but to legally take these two away from your care, until deemed fit to rejoin the community."

_~oOo~_

* * *

><p><em>Well Well Well, Look Who's Also As Nutty As Me. Bahahahahahaha.<em>

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Jaydee_


	10. According To Plan

_So This Be Thee Last Chapter Me Hartys! It's Been Fun! If Yee Have Any Ideas For A Sequel...I Have Other Friends To Write For? See Ya In The Zones -Nerd. 8) x_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**'According To Plan'**

_~oOo~_

**One Year Later**

_~oOo~_

A lot had happened in the past year.

With Kurt and Blaine both being put in a mental asylum for three months.  
>Facing ridicule for being married so young.<br>For being gay.  
>It also didn't help that no one believed Blaine and Kurt's story, but today was a special day.<p>

Although it wasn't all about Kurt, today was Kurt's day.

As promised, today, Kurt was getting his wedding.

_~oOo~_

The wedding planer (Courtesy of the Anderson's) zipped in and out of the dressing rooms, doing final checks as everyone outside was taking their seats.

Kurt took one final look at himself in the mirror. He had been married to Blaine for just over a year, but something about today made this feel different. For Kurt, today was the start of his marriage.

The pair would be moving in together in New York, going to college, and starting a life together.  
>There would be no Finn or Burt to 'cock-block' them there, and they would be free to talk about their ordeal without fear of being sent away to be mentally assessed.<p>

Today was about celebrating his love for Blaine, with everyone else he loved. His friends and family, who would now be Blaine's friends and family too.

"Are you ready, sir?" The wedding planner asked, poking her head in through the doorway.

Kurt smiled to himself. "This time, I am."

_~oOo~_

Elizabeth sat with Hermonious as she watched her son once again say his vowels. She was delighted to see so many familiar faces, and happy people as her son made his commitment.

Everything to the decorations, the setting to the theme of the celebration, she could tell Kurt had put every ounce of love and though into, as well as being uber stylish.

"Elizabeth, you will be with him again one day. Not too soon, but you will be with your son again." Hermonious whispered to Elizabeth, as the minister declared Blaine and Kurt 'Husband and Husband'.

Elizabeth knew she would. And she we see Blaine again too. But for now she would be happy to watch her son and the boy he loved grow old together. Happy.

_~oOo~_

After Finn made a dorky and incredibly embarrassing speech, and the food had all been devoured, it was time for the coupes first dance.

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet, and to the center of the dance floor.

The music was suddenly cut, and was replaced by an acapella choir.

"Blaine, you hired the Warblers? I give you one job, and you hire the Warblers?" Kurt mumbled in Blaine's ear as they swayed.

_'You make me, feel like I'm living, a, teenage dream-'_

"Funny, I feel like I'm living a teenage dream, I have ever since I met you." Blaine told Kurt, as they moved across the floor.

Kurt smiled.

"Blaine, where have you been all my life?" Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes, absorbing every ounce of love Blaine was radiating.

Blaine smiled. His eyes crinkling at the corners. "In a cupboard under some stairs."

"Way to kill the moment, what will I ever do with you, -Anderson, you dork." Kurt quipped lovingly.

"You love me." Blaine stated matter-of-a-factly.

"That, I do."

_~oOo~_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_What Ya Think? R+R? _

_I Hope You Enjoyed This, And It Wasn't Too El Crapo!_

_But Mainly, I Hope Steph Enjoyed This. It Took Me Ten Forevers. But I Just Love Ya Doll._

_Check Out My Other In Progress, 'When Two Worlds Collide' It's My Funny Fic. Unlike This Depressing One!_

_Adios Suckers!_

_xxxxxx_

_Jaydee_


End file.
